


Random Levihan

by Xenobia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sex, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently it's Levihan appreciation week, and being the whore I am for that het pairing, I had to participate. Just a short bit of smut for pervs like myself. Happy Levihan week, folks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Levihan

"I am going to eat you alive, you little shit."

Levi gazed sedately up at the woman straddling him. "You've been spending too much time with those damned titans." His muscles tensed as he tested his restraints, but he wasn't particularly worried.

Hange smiled widely at him, and she lowered her head to his, brushing her hawkish nose against Levi's. "You talk so bravely, but I wonder how you'll hold up under close scrutiny?"

"Better than you would," he challenged, grunting softly.

Hange chuckled, and she straightened up. When she reached for her medical gloves and put them on, Levi began to get a bit nervous. "Hey, we agreed to keep this sane," he objected.

"Oh, and we will." Hange finished putting on the left glove with a snap, and she smiled down at him. "I'm going to make you come like you've never come before, darling. We just need some lubricant."

Levi started to squirm in spite of himself as she reached for the salve to begin lubing up her fingers. "Very funny, shitty-glasses."

"I'm not making a joke, you cute little tempest." Hange's warm brown gaze swept over the captain's bound, naked from. "Just relax for me, darling."

Levi tensed as he felt her finger beginning to probe him. "You….you're fucking crazy! H-Hange, cut it out!"

"You don't mean that," she breathed with certainty, her naked breasts pressing against his chest as she loomed over him. She licked the side of his face, and she gently eased a finger in. Levi gasped and groaned, his body tensing around her probing.

"Fuck…yes I do. Unh…Hange, stop it!"

She chuckled, and her finger pressed carefully against the gland she'd located within him. Levi's back arched and he groaned. "Say it again," she urged, pumping her finger. "Tell me to stop once more, love."

"Oh fuck," panted the captain. He started to undulate his hips, and he bit his lip. "Y-you bitch…"

"Feels good, right?" Hange kept going, smiling down at him. "You really do make the most interesting faces when you feel good, Levi."

"Fuck…you," gasped the captain, unable to censor his facial expressions for once. "N-never should have agreed to…letting you cuff me…"

Hange nuzzled him with a grin. "You get off on it. Admit it." She stroked him inside more firmly, and Levi shuddered from head to toe. He was very close…but she didn't want him to finish just yet. "Calmly, sweetheart. Take a deep breath."

"Can't," he protested in a gasp. He was clenching around her tightly, his face flushed with unwilling pleasure. "Hange…it's too much…"

She decided to stop torturing him. She gently withdrew her fingers, and she rinsed them off in the bowl of water she'd thoughtfully brought with her. Gazing down at him with a smirk of satisfaction, the scientist straddled her panting lover. She ran her hands over his straining, tight abs with admiration as she lined herself up with his twitching cock.

"Do you have any idea how sensual you look right now, Levi?"

"Don't fuck with me," he demanded, his steely gray eyes glaring up at her. "I'm about to explode, shitty glasses."

She laughed, and she cupped her small, pert breasts teasingly, watching as his hot gaze followed the action. "We can't have you exploding, dear. If only your hands were free to play. Ah well, I suppose we'll just have to make due, hmm?"

"You really are a sadist," Levi informed her, bucking under her in an attempt to enter her. Hange was settled just right on top of him to prevent penetration until she was ready for it, though. She bent over and she traced his parted lips with the tip of her tongue. "Be a good boy, Levi. It's rude to just shove it in, after all."

"Y-you bitch," he groaned, finally nearing the end of his rope.

Hange loved it. Seeing him like this—flushed, sweaty and passionate—was a treat to her. She'd finally discovered a way to shake that iron composure of his. She grasped his thick, swollen length and she lined it up. She imagined the looks of shock Levi must get in the shower room, and she grinned. Small though he might be in body size, he certainly wasn't lacking in the genital department. Her breath hitched a little as she sank down upon him, and she braced her hands on his firm chest.

"Mmm, so big," she purred, easing him in to the hilt.

Levi's restrained hands clenched into fists and he closed his eyes. "Took you long enough."

Hange opened her eyes again, and she smiled down at him. "I like to savor it, cutie." She started to rock on top of him slowly, her breath catching with each careful roll of her hips. She caressed his face, and then she slid her fingers through his dark, soft hair. "Your dick is amazing, you know. It fills me—"

Levi yanked his right wrist so hard that the chain binding it to the bedpost snapped, and he reached up to grab Hange's loose brown hair. She gasped as he pulled her head down and crushed his mouth against hers, while thrusting his hips upwards. Oh god…did she really think she could restrain this man for long? Hange moaned into his mouth, overheated with lust and need. Levi started pumping firmly beneath her, his tongue caressing hers as he took her from beneath.

"Oh…L-Levi," she gasped, her fingers curling into his hair.

"Warned you not to…tease me," he grunted. His hand slid down her back and it clutched her ass. His hard length was slamming into her almost brutally, and she loved every second of it. Hange cried out, and she reached absently for the key to the handcuffs. Playtime was over with…it was getting serious now.

"Good call," grunted Levi when she shakenly unlocked the remaining shackle.

"Whoa, down boy!" Hange barely had the time to utter the breathless precaution before Levi was freed and rolling her onto her back. "Levi, be careful! You're not a 'small fry' down there!"

He paused as he gazed down at her, and his expression calmed. "I'm not going to hurt you, four eyes."

Then he did something that had her floored. Levi Ackerman lowered his mouth to hers, and he kissed her tenderly. Hange didn't quite know what to do with herself. They'd been fucking for a few weeks now, but he'd never been gentle with her before. She returned the kiss, and she stared up at him as he drew back.

"Levi?"

He gently thrust into her, making her breath catch. "What? You said to be careful, right?"

"I…I did, but…mmm, oh, that's nice."

Levi kissed her arching throat, and he murmured against her skin. "You aren't much use to me if I break you, shitty glasses."

Hange started to chuckle in spite of herself. She stroked his hair and she inhaled his fresh scent. "I think this might be more dangerous to me than you getting rough, shrimp."

"How so?" He nibbled her ear, and his hard, long length pumped gently again.

Hange slid her hands down Levi's tense back, and she cupped his tight, sweet little bottom. "A girl could fall in love," she announced softly.

She probably shouldn't have said that. In fact, she was pretty damned sure she shouldn't have, yet Levi's deceptively calm gaze was forgiving on her as he thrust again. He lowered his mouth to hers and he kissed her softly.

"It's all right, four eyes," he gasped, withdrawing to gently pump again. "You aren't alone."

Hange stared at him in disbelief. Had her tiny captain just made a declaration of…love? The pleasure of his next thrust screwed up her thoughts, and she clutched at him with a little hiss of need. "Levi…right there. Damn, that's good!"

He took her encouragement to heart, and he kept thrusting in at the same angle. Hange wrapped her arms and legs around him, blushing with pleasure as he continued. She couldn't stifle her cries if she tried and Heaven help her, she knew beyond a doubt that he'd become something special to her. She nibbled his ear and she panted breathless encouragement into it. Harder, faster…she'd forgotten her earlier demand that he be gentle with her. Soon his hips were ramming sharp and firmly, and Hange was yelling his name enthusiastically. So good…he was such an attentive lover. She wasn't even aware of how hard her bed was knocking against the wall. All that existed for her in that moment was her temperamental captain.

* * *

"Fuck, I'm spent," gasped Levi after coming for the second time. He collapsed on Hange and he panted heavily, trying to regain his wits.

"Oh my," sighed the brunette scientist. She combed her fingers through his sweat-dampened hair with a lazy smile. "That was…a phenomenal performance, Captain Ackerman."

With difficulty, he lifted his head off her shoulder to stare down at her. "My balls must be shriveled up. I don't think I've come so much in years."

Hange chuckled, and she squeezed his bottom before smacking both cheeks. "You're a champion, you little shit. Holy hell, did you ever give me a run for my money."

Levi smirked a little, nuzzling her throat. He paused and he wondered if his next words were a good idea or not. "Hey four eyes…I meant what I said earlier."

Hange seemed to take a moment to digest this information. She stroked his hair languidly. "Oh? Do you mean the part about 'tearing me up', or…"

Levi snorted. "You know what I meant, bitch."

She chuckled, and she kissed the crown of his head. "Yes, I know. I love you too, my little grump."

A bare hint of a smirk manifested on Levi's mouth, and he relaxed on top of her with a sigh as she kept petting his hair. He certainly wasn't the world's best at romance, but somehow this eccentric, annoying woman had indeed found a place in his heart. He laid his head against her bosom and he closed his eyes, lulled by the comforting strokes of her hand.

"I'll try to stop picking on you," Levi murmured softly, barely awake.

Hange kissed the crown of his head. "Don't. I like being picked on by you, short stuff."

"Heh. You're sick." He nuzzled her breast and he drifted off, content and satisfied.

* * *

The End


End file.
